FBE
FBE (formerly named The Fine Brothers, Fine Brothers Productions, TheFineBros, and Fine Brothers Entertainment) is a YouTube channel founded by the Fine Brothers, Benny and Rafi Fine. It is the main YouTube channel of Fine Brothers Entertainment and is home to the main React series such as Kids React and Teens React. History The channel was started on June 4th 2007. It was originally used as a hosting site for the Fine Bros' sketch comedy videos. Many of them were offensive and controversial so were censored with the uncensored versions posted to their website RavenStake.com. A lot of the videos from this part of their history are no longer available. Some of these earlier videos were made with the help of fellow YouTuber Shane Dawson. One of their first major breakthroughs came with the LOST Parody series of videos in 2008. These were a series of videos parodying the TV show Lost using action figures. Another breakthrough came later that year with the launch of Spoiler series which aimed to spoil movies, TV shows, YouTube videos and more. During this time the Fine Bros continued to release more one-off sketch comedy videos as well as comedy series such as Last Moments of Relationships. In May 2009 they launched TheFineBros2 as a place to post vlogs, bloopers and other videos that wouldn't fit on their main channel. The channel passed 100,000 subscribers around the start of 2010. In October 2010 the Fine Bros published the first episode of Kids React, the first series in the React series. This was a major change in their style and would come to dominate their video production. This led to the channel passing 1 million subscribers in August 2011. The Fine Bros continued to make a mix of Kids React, sketch comedy and other videos into 2011. Due to the continued popularity of Kids React, Teens React was launched in November 2011. These initial series were shot in Benny's flat as they didn't have a studio at the time. As the channel entered 2012, React began to take over the channel with other types of video becoming less frequent. Early in 2012 the Fine Bros announced their new transmedia mockumentary sitcom MyMusic with its official launch in April 2012. This was the start of the Fine Bros working with large teams to produce videos and the start of their company Fine Brothers Entertainment, now known as FBE. May 2012 saw the third React series launch, Elders React. In June 2012, Kids React won an Emmy for Best Viral Video Series, cementing the React series for the Fine Bros. YouTubers React followed in December 2012. Non-React videos became even less frequent, with Spoilers being the only regular series left. Instead, non-React content was focused into series such as Emo Dad, an animated series, which launched in March 2013. The Fine Bros also wanted to start connecting eith the fans more so launched an update vlog, which turned into Fine Time, as a way to keep fans updated with news and so that fans could get to know them better. MyMusic returned in August 2013. Main episodes were now on the FBE Channel with all the other episodes still appearing on the MyMusic channel. 2014 saw the continued release of the three React shows. Early in 2014 it was announced that the Fine Bros would be making their first TV Show React to That, which had been a film making dream of theirs It launched in December 2014 but was cancelled after the first series. March 2014 saw the release of the 100th episode of Kids React. April Fools' Day 2014 saw the launch of their first React parody show Cats React. As FBE continued to grow in popularity, the Fine Bros started to hire staff members to help them produce all of their content. In May 2014, the Fine Bros began to introduce some of their staff in Fine Time episodes. These staff members also made it possible for the Fine Bros to launch a new channel, the REACT Channel which launched in July 2014. This channel gave them the opportunity to expand the React franchise to more than just the normal React videos. The REACT Channel hosted videos such as Gaming, People vs. Food and Advice. In August 2014, a special one-off React episode Celebrities React was launched. The end of 2014 saw more new non-React content launch with the launch of Inappropriate Parents. In September 2014 the FBE channel passed 10 million subscribers. The main React shows continued to be the focus of the channel into 2015. June 2015 saw the coninuation of animation on the FBE channel with the launch of Reverse Ratings. In July 2015 Adults React was announced as the fifth React series, which all continued to be popular. Teens React released its 100th episode shortly after in August 2015. August also saw the launch of their sixth React series Parents React, a spin-off of Adults React. The Fine Bros launched their second TV show Six Degrees of Everything, which they also hosted, in August 2015. The Fine Bros continued to grow as they entered 2016. However, in January 2016 the Fine Bros announced the launch of React World, a licensing scheme designed to let people around the world legally make copies of their shows. This involves the trademarking of the word "React". This led to a large negative response from fans and others in the YouTube community as it was seen as an attempt to stop people making their own react videos without being affiliated to them. This led to a loss of over 400,000 subscribers, many videos being disliked, and the cancellation of Fine Time. In February the Fine Bros announced that they had rescinded the trademark to React and had discontinued the React World program. As 2016 continued, FBE began to recover. They continued to produce the regular React series with occasional sketches. In May 2016, the Fine Bros launched a YouTube Red (now YouTube Premium) series called Sing It!. It wasn't well received and only ran for one series. Emo Dad returned for a second season in July 2016 and a second Cats React was produced as part of a brand deal. In June 2016 In August 2016 the Fine Bros launched their seventh React series, College Kids React, a spin-off of Adults React. A non-React educational series Sample School was released in October 2016 and ran for one series. This showed the continual struggle with the algorithm for non-React series that now faced the Fine Bros. 2016 saw the return of Celebrities React, now branded as Celebs React, in the form of half an hour long episodes on the online platform Fullscreen. Clips of the episodes were posted to the FBE channel. 2017 saw the increase in React-ception videos. Reactors would react to their younger selves and Celebrities would react to React episodes about them. the 100th episode of Elders React came out in January 2017. June 2017 saw the launch of the Fine Bros first podcast since 2011, FBE Podcast. This was the start of attempting to get to know the fans better and letting the fans get to know them and the reactors better. This was eventually moved to FBE2 as it became the hub for social interactions with the fans. 2017 saw Benny produce his first feature length film F the Prom which was released in December 2017. Another attempt into non-React series was tried with the launch of Talking With Myself in December 2017. 2018 saw the launch of Generations React, the latest addition to the React series. 2018 also saw the change in schedule of the React series as the YouTube algorithm continued to prioritise different content. The quantity of videos also increased to tackle the drop in average views due to the changing YouTube algorithm. The Fine Bros continued to look at other ways to expand their platform and so they launched their first new series of videos on Facebook in January 2018, What Would My Kid Do? and the continuation of Reverse Ratings. This was because these series needed more funding to produce which Facebook could provide. They were eventually released on YouTube later in the year. FBE Channel Icons FBEChannel2009.png|Logo in 2009 FBEChannel2010.jpg|Logo in 2010 FBEChannel2011.jpg|Logo in 2011 FBEChannel2014.jpg|Logo in 2014 FBEChannel2015.jpg|Logo in 2015 FBEChannel2016.jpg|Logo in 2016 Unnamedfbelogo.jpg|FBE Logo In 2019 Banners FBEBanner2008-1.jpg|Banner in 2008 FBEBanner2008-2.png|Banner in 2008 FBEBanner2009.png|Banner in 2009 FBEBanner2010.png|Banner in 2010 FBEBanner2011-1.png|Banner in 2011 FBEBanner2011-2.png|Banner in 2011 FBEBanner2012.png|Banner in 2012 FBEBanner2013.jpg|Banner in 2013 FBEBanner2014.jpg|Banner in 2014 FBEBanner2015.jpg|Banner in 2015 FBEBanner2016-1.jpg|Banner in 2016 FBEBanner2016-2.jpg|Banner in 2016 FBEBanner2017-1.jpg|Banner in 2017 FBEBanner2017-2.jpg|Banner in 2017 Category:Channels Category:FBE Channel